The Epic of Tatrasiel
by AstartesFanboy
Summary: {It is in the same universe as my last story, after the heresy but before the Star Wars stuff so this is a post heresy loyal Horus and Luna Wolves} This story follows a tribesman named Tatrasiel. It follows him as he gets recruited into the Luna Wolves and becomes a captain of a first company.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The beginning of Tatrasiel

On the planet of Cthonia, a young man by the name of Tatrasiel Steelmaw was with his group, his clan. They were trying to work with another group, their enemy named the Ashfist clan. The Steelmaw clan was lead by a man named Horferd Steelmaw. He was meeting the head of the Ashfist clan, a man named Ruthor Ashfist. The clan members were standing around outside as the 2 leaders talked inside a small building, hoping to work out peace with one another. Tatrasiel was standing across from Ruthor's first born son, a man named Baradiel Ashfist. They were each their fathers oldest sons and had fought with each other over disputes from land, to food to water usage. Them along with a couple members stared down at each other in this barren waste. Their mothers and sisters were home, protected by other members of their clan which included Tatrasiels brother, Sigismund. Tatrasiel spoke "I certainly hope we do come to a peace agreement. With the amount of raiders we can't keep fighting. I know our families wronged each other in the past. I certainly hope we can forgive each other and form an alliance." Baradiel chuckled and spoke "I certainly hope so as well. We have fought for too long over our elders' actions." They stood outside as the fathers continued to talk. Multiple scout marines were scouring the planet looking for new recruits, having found many only needing a few more. They scoured the wastes trying to find the best men.

The 2 fathers came out and approached their sons. They had come to a peace agreement and were preparing to share it. Before they could speak the wall of a horn was heard as one of the tribe members was hit in the chest and killed by a bullet from one of the few primitive guns the raiders possessed. Many raiders came charging over the hill, the 2 groups reforming as another man was killed by a gun. The tribe members that had guns of their own returned fire killing some of the raiders. The 2 sons stepped forward and prepared to engage with the raiders, wearing heavy primitive armor with shields and hand weapons. The other less equipped tribe members came to support them. The scout sergeant Turiel watched this through his scope as they moved closer to the soon to be combat. As he was looking through, Tatrasiel and Baradiel we're engaged and had cut down half a dozen men between them already. The other tribe members coming up to engage as well. The 2 sons fought with fury and killed all who stood against them, untouched by their enemy. A gunshot rang out and hit one of them men charging Tatrasiel who then cut down 3 more raiders. Another clans member was shot down as was an Ashfist member.

A separate group of raiders charged at the scouts, who shot them down without a second thought. Tatrasiel deflected a blow off of his arm and imposed the attacker. He formed up with his father and the remaining members from his and the ashfist clan. They were outnumbered and outmatched by these raiders, caught in the open on all sides. Dozens lay dead at their feet as Ruthor is hit by a bullet in the stomach. He collapses as more gunshots are heard. Tatrasiel and Baradiel were both hit as more raiders charged them. They cut down more as they were shot again, bringing both of them down. They were going to be finished off when a raiders upper chest exploded. The scouts moved forward, their bodies hidden beneath their power armor as they slaughtered the rest of the raiders. Horferd spattered with his enemies blood rushes over to his son. The rest of the raiders futilely running away as they were gunned down. One of the gunners popped up and had half his body blown off by the sergeant who had a sniper. The scouts came over and made a perimeter around the surviving men. Sergeant Turiel spoke "My name is Sergeant Turiel. Leave now. We're collecting your 2 sons." Horferd had heard of these beasts before. Metal machines that came and took both the alive and the dead, killing all who stood in their way. He looked at them with fear and determination in his eyes and nodded. He then looked at the other dead father and left with whoever was still alive. The sergeant took the bodies and called for an extraction saying he found the last 2 recruits. They loaded the bodies onto the thunder hawk and docked with the strike cruiser in orbit.


	2. Chapter 2- The First Trial

CHAPTER 2

The First Trial

Tatrasiel slowly woke up on the strike cruiser. He was surrounded by serfs and one of the machines in white armor. He had tubes sticking out all over his body and multiple scars where he was shot, he vaguely remembered the fight that took place before, his body covered in a gown. Apothecary Gabriel spoke "I am Apothecary Gabriel, you are aboard the Strike Cruiser Ruddas. Once you have recovered the tests will begin." Before Tatrasiel could respond, the apothecary left, only serfs by him now. A sound is heard and a light brightens on a machine next to him. A liquid is pumped through one of the IVs and he is put to sleep.

He wakes up in a dark room lit by candles. A man that is wearing red steps forward, 2 huge silhouettes behind him. Tatrasiel is bound to a chair and unable to move, floating skulls moving around him. As the man steps into the light Tatrasiel tries to recoil, the man has metal sticking out of him, multiple new appendages and a red eye. Techpriest Matthias speaks "your will shall be tested. Your loyalty to the Omnissiah will be measured and you will be tested. You will be deemed worthy or unworthy. May the Omnissiah protect you. The 2 men step out from the darkness. The man in white armor who he assumed to be Apothecary Gabriel stepped out, along with a man in black armor, a skull where his face should be with flames on his shoulders. Tatrasiel stares in fear wondering what they were planning. Multiple serfs stepped out, and surrounded him as a floating skull came over with a scroll. The tech priest began reading off of the scroll as multiple tubes were plugged into him. The apothecary injected him with something that made him feel tranquil and seemed to slow down time greatly. Techpriest Matthias continued reading from his scroll "In the name of the Arch Magos on the barren Wastes of Mars, we perform our holy tests of purity on all servants. We deem them worthy of the Omnissiah. May you be accepted and your soul free of all corrupting machine spirits. In the name of the Omnissiah and the Emperor, the trial shall begin." The techpriest closes the scroll as the chaplain steps forward. Chaplain Horissus speaks in a commanding tone "Are you worthy of the Emperor? Worthy of Horus? Do not bother answering that question, for all the answers will be found."

His Crozius powers up and he slams it on the ground. Tatrasiel is blinded by a light and feels a sharp pain through his entire body. He screamed, unable to tell if he was making sound or not. He slowly regained his vision as the pain continued, a yellow liquid being pumped into his body. One of the Serfs grabbed a knife and cut him across his arm, before a needle was inserted into the cut, another wave of pain went through his body, the drugs from before keeping him awake during the process. He felt something pulling at his mind, like he was slowly losing his sanity as a ringing noise enveloped everything. The sounds from his screaming, the chants and prayers of the techpriest gone. He saw a vision of unimaginable horrors, of Chaos ranging from the disgusting mutations caused by the Plague of Unbelief, to the Tendrils and sadistic thoughts of Slaanesh. He was tested and repulsed all of these. The picking of his mind continued, all his memories and thoughts taken and analyzed by somebody, or something. Images of Xenos, traitors, more visions of chaos flashed through his head.

Eventually it ceased. The ringing was gone and another fluid was pumped into his veins. The Chaplain left as did most of the serfs. The apothecary tended to his wounds as another liquid was pumped into him, and he fell asleep yet again.

He awoke later, mechanicus personnel surrounding him. One of them was looking at him, surgical tools in their hands. One of them injects him with a needle and he is put out again. He woke up later, scars across his body from the surgery. He looked around and saw a monitor with 15 phases on it, 5 of them grouped together saying completed outside of brackets, 3 more grouped together saying pending with his name on it. He saw the Apothecary cleaning himself up along with multiple tech priests and serfs. The apothecary walked over to him and spoke. "Welcome Neophyte, to the Luna Wolves. You will begin training shortly before you enter for your next round of surgeries." He walks off as the locks on his bed are released. A serf walls over to him as Tatrasiel starts to sit up. The Serf speaks. "Hello Tatrasiel. I am Guillos, a serf to this legion. Come I must show you to the barracks and to the training center." He motions for Tatrasiel to follow, which he does. They walk through the gigantic ship serfs and tech priests everywhere, with a few astartes in between. They eventually reach the barracks where he is shown his assigned bed and locker, though it could hardly be called a bed. A hard steel plate with a thin mattress and pillow on top of it. The serf spoke "This is your cot, you will sleep here when you are told and you will not sleep unless you are allowed to. Do not disobey whoever trains you. I will show you to the training grounds as well. It is on the station we are docket at." Tatrasiel looked surprised and immediately talked excitedly "wait wait wait a station? I've heard about things like that before but I've never seen one!" The serf laughed and spoke to Tatrasiel "Yeah, they are pretty big, and awesome too. You won't have time to wander though. Nor should you."

With that the serf left and Tatrasiel followed. They approached the bulkhead and were stopped by a marine. A marine stopped them. "Where are you 2 going, why are you taking one of the neophytes out into the station?" The serf turned and looked surprised before speaking. "Sergeant Halbrean told me to take him out into the station and show him to the training grounds. That's all." The marine looked at him and spoke "Wait here. I'm going to contact him and clarify." He walked off a bit keeping them in sight before talking into something in his hand. After a bit he walked back. Aye you 2 can go. A scout is going with you though. Sergeant ordered an escort through the station. I already called one in. A scout wearing a suit of armor that covered his whole body cams walking up, an extremely large weapon in his hands. The scout spoke "Hello Brother, are these the men I am to escort through the station?" The marine spoke "Yes Davas. These are the men." The marine waved them on, a button lights up and an alarm sounds as the bulkhead is opened. They step through and the outer door is also opened, revealing the interior of the station.

The station is extremely large with tons of people in it. Armed and armored men are walking around in it, as hundreds or thousands of people walk by. The scout speaks. "Let's go. The training ground is extremely close. This station is used by the Luna Wolves for training and sometimes recruitment purposes." They walk through the station, people parting for the serf and the scout marine. They reach a large building with a couple of armed serfs in front of it, weapons platforms and entrenchments all around the building. The outside gate is opened and the 3 men step inside. The inner door is then opened and they enter the training grounds. 2 serfs inside pull him in as his guide and escort leave, closing the door behind him. Tatrasiel is thrown to the ground as he's dragged. Tatrasiel tries to yell while this is all happening "HEY What are you doing let me go! Hey hey!" They drag him to the center where there are other recruits and a huge man in power armor walking around with serfs. The man in power armor speaks "Good all the recruits are here. My name is Sergeant Halbrean. I will be the one who is going to teach you. I will break you, to see if you are worthy of becoming a brother. You will learn to fear me, if you do not already. May the Emperor preserve your will this day, and for many days to come." They started with basic cardio, to help with warming them up before doing specific training to help them acclimate to their implants. From continuous running to strengthen and test their new heart, as well as medical tests to determine if their implants are helping with the bone and muscle growth. This continues for an extremely long time, focusing on hand to hand combat, weapons training and maintenance, strategies for all types of fighting, how to fight in certain enviornments and such. They also have to monitor their bone and muscle growth over the year they are doing this, to make sure the implants are taking place. After the year is up, those recruits go back into surgery to have almost all of the final implantations. Those who survive are given time to recover and are monitored for 2 weeks, in case of a malfunction within the organs. After such time they return to training, and eventually the final psychological screening.


	3. Chapter 3- The Bolter and the Knife

Chapter 2

The Bolter and the Combat Knife

Tatrasiel coughed, the smoke blinding him as the alarm above him sounded and the light lit up. He ran out as more poison was released, the feeling of his third lung working foreign to him. His heightened senses seeing more then ever before, the speed greatly increased. He reached the first set of targets and pulled out his combat knife, giving what would easily be fatal blows to whatever heretic stood before him. He continued to go through, encountering obstacles he had to jump or duck under, not stopping. He was given the second alarm and pulled the bolt pistol, shooting half a dozen targets annihilating them. He continued running through. A third alarm sounded as he ran through a door, the trial over. He was immediately attacked by a scout, who slammed into him from behind and tried to bring him down. Tatrasiel was able to throw him and pinned him, pulling out his bolt pistol. Sergeant Halbrean spoke "good good. Nice job Tatrasiel you easily made time and fought off your attacker. Usually the surprise gets them. You're cleared for now head back to the range and continue the trial there." Tatrasiel responded "Yes Sergeant ''.

Tatrasiel walked back where he was greeted by Sachael, a fellow recruit who had been placed into his squad. "Greeting Tatrasiel hope the trial went well." He grabbed his Bolter as Tatrasiel walked up to the quartermaster and grabbed his. He turned to Sachael after "It did. Hope you passed yours as well, as did the rest of our squad." Sachael chuckled and spoke "I'm sure they did fine Tatrasiel, I doubt any of them failed." Tatrasiel chuckled and left, heading to the range. The rest of the squad was already there, showing their marksmanship with their Bolter. To the left was Casios, a recruit taken from the station who had finished the marksmanship training. He is very aggressive and tends to go instantly to violence, due to his violent upbringing on the station. His shots recorded by the servo skull taken to be analyzed. He started to take apart and clean his weapon as well. In the 2nd spot was Turiel. He was currently firing down range as a servo skull recorded him. He was from Cthonia, same as him from one of the smaller cities in the northern part of the planet. He was extremely aggressive, preferring the close combat training to the ranged combat. In the third spot was Jogem. He was from Cythonia as well. From the southern wastes where the pirates and bandits originated from that had moved their way west, where he and Sachael were from. Sachael was further west then him, part of a huge conglomerate of clans, one of the major powers on the planet. He was not as aggressive as the rest of his squad. But one thing that they all had in common was the preference of the close combat training. Even with their different upbringings, this was what they all had in common.

Tatrasiel took his position under the watchful eye of the instructor and fired down range. He fired an extremely close grouping of shots at the simulated target. He did this multiple times until he used all his magazines. After this he took apart and cleaned his weapon. By this point they had a 50% increase in bone length, a 700% increase in strength for their general bones, and a 900% increase for their ribs and sternum which had fully fused. Along with this their muscle density has increased by 800% already and was still increasing. They had put their weapons back together and returned to the quartermaster returning their firearms. They walked off to the main room where they were briefed for the day.

Tatrasiel looked around at his squad and addressed them. "It's hard to believe not 2 years ago we were Normal people, living on the station or on the planet. If they hadn't come I would be dead right now. They brought me back to life and took me into the legion. I had met none of you before, but I'm glad I did." Casios laughs and says "We all feel the same Tat. I wouldn't want to be placed anywhere else." The buzzer sounded as the outside door opened and the sergeant walked in. They knew that training was going to end soon. It had been almost a year and a half already. The sergeant stopped, flanked by 2 scouts. He spoke "Recruits. Your training is completed. You will come with us now and immediately. He walked out and the recruits followed him. They were taken back to the ship and separated. The few recruits who had survived selection and training were brought into separate rooms.

Tatrasiel was sat down and strapped to a table by the techpriest. A fluid was pumped into him as neuro analyzers were put on his head, as were a pair of goggles. He was put to sleep as a chaplain walked in. The apothecary standing next to him. A new fluid was injected into him and he went out. He suddenly woke up, surrounded by gunfire. He was in power armor, the bodies of his squad surrounding him, a shield and power sword in his hand. Khorne marines stood around him. One of them spoke "join us Tatrasiel. Your squad is dead. There are too many of us. You will be spared if you give your loyalty to Khorne, and spill blood in his name" Tatrasiel looked around and said a single word "Never" the Khorne marines revved their chain swords and axes and charged. A couple fired their bolters, the rounds ricocheting off Tatrasiel's shield and armor. He ran forward slamming a berserker down with his shield and cutting down another. He blocked a strike with his shield as a bolt shell hit his pauldron. He stabbed the marine attacking him and stabbed the guy he knocked down. A power axe from the guy behind him cut his arm off. Tatrasiel spun around and cut the guys head off and charged forward. He was hit by a storm of bolter shells and fell dead, his body hitting the ground. His vision went black and almost instantly lit up again. The smell of death in his nose. The sight of decay and death all around him. The plague of unbelief everywhere he looked. Plague ridden people begging for mercy as they decayed internally and externally, their flesh rotting and melting away. With him, surrounded by this. Plague marines walking around him, a great unclean one lumbering towards him. He had a lascannon in his hand, the unclean one laughing as he approached, vile mucus dripping from his exposed organs and his skin. The cries getting louder as Tatrasiel fired. He put the eye out of it, causing it to scream as he was brought down by a plague spewer. It stopped screaming and laughed as Tatrasiel was dissolved. His vision went black again and he woke, surrounded by a mass of intertwined flesh and a demon coming towards him. The pink one tempted him with pleasure and salvation, which he denied constantly, refusing to fall to the tricks. She still tried to coax him, and failed. His vision went black and lit up again, with him suspended in place, surrounded by darkness. His mind was prodded, as a blue glow started emanating from around him. A levitating figure, with 2 legs and 2 arms held above him, floating before him. Tatrasiel never relented even as his sanity was stripped from him, never losing his faith.

There was a bellowing laugh as he woke up on the table, the chaplain gone and with his straps being released. Gabriel spoke "You have yet passed another test. Welcome, scout." The apothecary walked out as did the serfs. Tatrasiel tried to get up and fell down, his body weak from the exertion. His mind flooded with new memories, of the heresy, the great crusade. The names of his primarch and the legion. Of the Emperor. The buzzer sounded as his door was opened, his other squad members exiting their rooms as well. Sergeant Halbrean stood in the hallway, in his armor. "Well done recruits. You 5 are staying here. You are now part of 10th company scouts of the 2nd Luna Wolves Chapter. I am your sergeant. Your first deployment happens soon. Head to the quartermaster to get your uniform and armor." He walked off as the 5 of them came together. Tatrasiel spoke "Do any of you remember what happened just now? All I remember is laying on the table and waking up with memories I didn't have before." Turiel grunted and spoke "I remember nothing. Apart from being taken into a room and waking up with the new memories, stuff about the Heresy, The Crusade and the Emperor, nothing." The rest of them nodded in agreement as they left, heading for the quartermaster.


	4. Chapter 4 10th company scouts

p id="docs-internal-guid-c74c1ab8-7fff-daa3-0d46-9f0974a85071" dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 2.4; text-align: center; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Comfortaa; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 4: The 10th company scouts./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Comfortaa; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Comfortaa; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" They were in the armory, learning how to use their new armor. Strapped into the stands they practiced. The scouts powered armor didn't utilize the black carapace, so the use of it is harder then the standard marine armor. They were near the end of their practice, learning how to do complex movements with both their hands and feet. This continued for hours until they were released, serfs and tech priests removing their armor and securing it. They exited the armory returning to their bunks to change out of their training gear. They changed and continued Marksman training before getting food in the mess hall. There they finally had a chance to relax and talk. "I'm still a better shot then you Tatrasiel. You tried, but you still can't beat me." Jogem laughed after saying this, followed by Tatrasiel chuckling. "I get closer every day. I'll get there eventually." Tatrasiel said. Casios and Turiel continued to eat, not talking but laughed at the exchange. Casios then responded. "Hey now. At least you 2 are better than Sachael. I'm starting to think he's missing on purpose." Sachael sighed and laughed a bit "Hey now, what do you mean? Im a better shot then you." Casios looked at him and shook his head. "Just because you can get a tighter grouping with a bolt pistol doesn't mean you're a better shot. And I'm better than you at close combat as well." "You are definitely not better then me at fighting. That is not true at all." Sachael said, a bit dumbfounded. "I am definitely a better fighter than you." Casios said. Turiel spoke up "Well how about we settle it then. You 2 fight and we see who wins. Unarmed combat." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Comfortaa; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" All of them agreed with that and finished eating, before heading to an open spot on the ship. Casios and Sachael got ready as the other members watched. Tatrasiel spoke up "Remember now, no maiming or killing." He bellowed after that statement as they all laughed, and Casios swung at Sachael. Sachael dodged the punch and hit Casios in the face as he kneed him before trying to take him down. Casios remainder and threw Sachael down. He tried to mount him as Sachael threw him off and mounted Casios, and started to pound him as Casios tried to throw him off, and failed. This continued as Turiel stepped in and ended the fight. He spoke "I think we can agree that Sachael won that." Casios stood up and stretched "Yup. He won." Jogem spoke up "Well let's go. Haven't slept in a couple days. Could really use some. They left and showered before heading to sleep. They were woken up by their sergeant at around 0200 ship time. Halbreon spoke "Scouts, your first deployment is up. Head to the armory and get your armor on and weapons. Let's go." They rushed to the armory and got their armor put on by the techpriests and went to the armorer. They were given the gauss Stalker bolters along with a dozen charges, which was around 6000 rounds, 500 each charge. They put their helmets on, as they walked to the briefing room. There were other scouts and a squad of astartes there as well. They lined up as the Force Commander started the briefing. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Comfortaa; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Force Commander Bariel spoke "There is a cultist uprising on planet Julleis, which we are orbiting. As you know, this chapter is tasked with helping destroy chaotic forces in this part of the Imperium. It is a hive planet, and an important hub for trade and recruitment. The PDF forces are already deployed and fighting. 7th and 8th company ships should be arriving also. You are the only ship here from the 10th company so don't expect more. Prepare for deployment." Halbrean ran up, with a sniper as he put his helmet on. "Let's go. Follow me to the hangar. This is your first deployment, follow me and do what I say." The squad members spoke as they followed him "Yes Sir". They ran to the hangar with the other scout squads and boarded the thunderhawks. The hangar opened as multiple fighters disembarked. The Thunderhawk pilots entered and exited the hangar, the Strke Cruiser and its escorts the only ships in orbit. The 5 strike craft flew towards the planet, equipped for both atmospheric and orbital combat. As they entered the atmosphere rotations thrusters were retracted and the wings were extended. As they approached anti air fire increased hitting their thunder hawks, bouncing off the armor plating. Interceptors were launched and quickly taken care of by the escorts. Multiple bombers were launched behind them and fired their ordinance, decimating the ground forces including numerous armor detachments and anti air and armor emplacements. They fired their second round of ordnance as the third was loaded. The thunderhawk landed and the scouts departed, the thunderhawk took off and flew back out of atmosphere as did the escorts. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Comfortaa; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Sergeant Halbrean lead his squad and grouped up with the other scout squad, as the normal astartes dropped in friendly lines moved to help the PDF forces. Halbrean spoke "Our job is reconnaissance and sabotage. I will head south and scout out the main force. Sergeant Duriel scout the south and the armored forces. Pick up and move out." The 2 scout squads parted ways and continued through the forest, the HUD on their helmets highlighting possible organic life, showing no humans. The sergeant stopped and got down as multiple life signs appeared on their helmet, multiple people around 2 dozen seen coming from the west. The scout members got down and spread out further. Halbrean opened his VOX "if they are hostile don't engage unless I give the command." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Comfortaa; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" 2 dozen cultists were going through the forest with heavy weapons going south towards their lines. A couple had mortars and radios. Halbrean picked up his sniper and aimed. He spoke "fire" the scouts opened fire. Tatrasiel killed a couple of cultists, evaporating their upper torso and head. They were cut down as they moved up. The planet reminding him of Cthonia. He winced internally at that. His dead friends and family coming back to haunt him again. He shook his head and continued, as they checked the bodies. "Markings of chaos undivided, and trackers. They are active we have to move now". They left the scene after setting proximity charges for whoever came to investigate. They advanced through the forests coming to an encampment. Cultists were moving around firing heavy artillery pieces and moving armor around. It was a huge encampment with hundreds of not thousands of cultists. Halbrean stopped and looked through his scope. "We should try and destroy this encampment, at least the artillery pieces. It is vital we scout the camp as well." "Sir, why don't we call in a bombing run to destroy the camp?" Sachiel questioned. "Because, it is most likely protected by heavy anti air weapons. It would be extremely risky to call in a strike." Halbrean answered. Halbrean said "Tatrasiel and Casios head East. Jogem give me your bolter." Jogem gives him it and is given the sniper rifle "You are the best shot out of your squad. Take it and provide overwatch. I'll head forward with Sachael. Casios and Tatrasiel, you will provide fire support as well and serve as the backup demolitions. Let's move." Halbrean ordered. Halbrean headed west with Sachael. Casios and Tatrasiel headed east observing the camp as Jogem set up the sniper. Halbrean put on his camo cloak as did Sachael. The cloak covered most of their body with not much exposed. They entered the camp as Tatrasiel and Casios scanned the camp looking for anybody that posed a threat. As Halbream and Sachael got closer they stopped. Halbrean looked around a corner and Unholstered his supressed stalker Bolter and aimed. He waited for the next volley and dropped some cultists as they continued. He opened his VOX to the squad. "Tatrasiel and Casios, prepare to open fire on my mark. Aim for the gunners on the artillery cannons. We need to take them down. Jogem, kill anybody who looks like a threat once we've started." He ran up and looked around at the first set of artillery cannons. They were packed together and he pulled out his demolition charge. He spoke "once I throw this charge kill anybody left alive in this area. Sachael deal with the second grouping. We'll continue like this till we destroy them all." He armed hus charge as Sachael ran to the next grouping and armed his own demolitions charge. They both threw theirs and they landed on the ground. Shortly after they exploded, sending a shockwave around as they also detonated the ammo completely destroying the guns. Tatrasiel and Casios opened fire on anybody alive near the guns as the 2 moved up to the next 10 artillery guns. Cultists in the camp were converging on them as the artillery continued firing. The Astartes came upon the second grouping as the fire support opened fire on the cultists. They threw their next set as they continued and saw at least a dozen more along with a couple anti air emplacements./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Comfortaa; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Halbrean reopened the VOX "change of plan. We are going for the anti air emplacements. Continue to provide fire support." They ran up as Tatrasiel gunned down half a dozen cultists, and Jogem killed one that appeared to have a heavy weapon. Halbrean engaged with a couple cultists before reaching the emplacement and destroying it, as did Sachael. They continued and hid around a corner, the camo cloaks saving them again from being seen. He pulled a melta grenade and threw it at the bunker, which punctured it and melted the contents inside detonating the ammo. Halbrean reopened the VOX "their anti air has been severely hampered. Tatrasiel and Casios fall back and disengage. Jogem regroup with us at co-ordinates 141.3 November-4. Call in aerial bombardment of the camp." Tatrasiel and Casios continued the firefight, an autogun round shattered on his shoulder as he killed the one who shot him. Sachael reloaded his weapon as Tatrasiel continued firing. They set off a smoke gernade and fell back, the bodies of cultists spread throughout the flat camp that they had slaughtered. Jogem has opened a VOX link and called for an air strike on the camp. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Comfortaa; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Multiple Venator heavy bombers flew down and launched a barrage of hellfire melta missles and plasma torpedoes destroying emplacements in the camp, before strafing with their auto cannons causing immense damage. They launched 2 more barrages silencing the camp before disengaging. The camp ablaze and in ruins, artillery fire on the PDF forces gone. Allied artillery could focus on bombarding the enemy force now instead of counter battery actions. The squad regrouped and retreated into the forest to continue their scouting mission, not encountering enemy patrols or camps along the way. The southern recon had been successful and were being extracted to be relocated to the front to provide support. Halbreans squad continued, eventually finding signs of life with tracks in the mud from vehicles and men, along with destroyed trees and such. They soon encountered members of the Vanguard forces, scouting out the rear. Many field artillery pieces out of range kept in reserve for further bombardments, along with this were huge numbers of cultists and enemy armored vehicles. They saw a predator tank and that stopped them. Halbrean looked at it before turning to his squad "That is a predator tank. That means there must be traitor astartes here. Is… is that the iron warriors symbol?" Tatrasiel spoke up "That is a predator of the Iron warriors legion. Where the marines are I'm not sure, but you are correct." Halbrean took note and made sure his VOX recording had captured it. He continued moving down the tree line until he had fully observed the site. At this point he VOXd for a pickup and was extracted for rearming and to be dropped off to support the troops at the front line. His squad was brought back to the cruiser where they were removed from their armor and taken to the armory again. There, were different sets of armor. One with a power sword and shield, the others with chain swords and a shield./span/p 


	5. Chapter 5: Blood and Fire

p id="docs-internal-guid-e2a9e91e-7fff-6320-9900-685f554ba013" dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 2.4; text-align: center; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Comfortaa; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 5: Blood and Fire/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Comfortaa; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Comfortaa; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Tatrasiel and his squad were readying for another drop after they were re-equipped. Tatrasiel took this time to think about his father, his brothers, the rest of his family. Not knowing what happened to them. Despite his greater purpose, he could not stop thinking of them when he had a spare moment of time. He felt sadness in his heart when he realized that they are all probably dead. The raiders that killed him, probably killed the rest of his family. He put his helmet on, looking around at his squad mates. Their thunderhawk rumbled as it took off, the VOX crackling to life, knocking him out of his thoughts. Their sergeant spoke "When we drop, prepare for combat. The heretics have broken through a weaker point in the army and are attacking the defenders around the main city. Expect close combat. We will support the PDF forces on the planet as best as we can. Astartes from the 8th company are already deployed, and we will serve as auxiliary in the rear guard. Follow me and don't do anything rash. Blessed be the Emperor." The VOX went silent as Tatrasiel laughed. He then spoke up "It's about time we dropped the stealth. Time to kill some heretics now! In close combat like we should be!" Sachael laughed and spoke up "Spoken well Tat. Time to cut down some filth!" He laughed as did the rest of the squad. The thunderhawk shook as it was hit by an anti air shell. Flak exploded around it as it touched the ground. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Comfortaa; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Jogem spoke up "damn flight took long enough." Sergeant Halbrean stood up as the door started to open. "Landing zone is hot. We need to move immediately when the door opens." The turrets on top and the sides were firing as the door fully opened. A PDF soldier was behind some sandbags and came up to fire into a crowd of cultists approaching. Tatrasiel's squad exited the Thunder Hawk as it took off. He looked around, seeing multiple pockets of forward resistance holding out as artillery started firing. The scouts ran out as the cultists massed another charge. A heavy Stubber fired from the line as another pocket of PDF soldiers fell back to the defensive line. The scouts, with their shields stowed, were firing their bolt pistols exploding multiple cultists. Autogun fire bounced off their armor as they took cover, their chain swords revving and the sergeants power sword non energized for now. The PDF soldier looked back and started to retreat. Tatrasiel looked at him, his visor cracked. He made eye contact with the soldiers exposed eye as he continued running. He was hit in the back by a lasgun and was knocked down temporarily before he got up and kept running back. Halbrean reloaded as a shell hit him in the chest. He aimed and took down the cultist. "Alright, fall back to the defensive line. The retreat is finished let's go." Stayed Halbrean through the VOX. Tatrasiel and his squad ran back. As they did tatrasiel looked around. Anti air fire was constant, corpses of aircraft riddled the ground, as did bodies. Artillery fire was also constant with no breaks. In city fighting was prevalent with a spire on fire and explosions coming from the upper levels. cultist bodies littered the ground with some PDFs in between. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Comfortaa; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Halbrean walked into the gigantic concrete structure followed by his squad. Heavy stubbers lined the open spaces, with closed off sections that had remote controlled autocannons and heavy bolters. All stations were manned but silent, without any targets in site for them. Halbrean continued to walk through the bunker, their support required elsewhere. They towered over the PDF soldiers, who looked at them while rushing to their stations. As the squad continued, autocannons started firing. Soon heavy bolters and heavy stunners did as well. They walked through the section B-36. Sandbags were set up at the entrance with 2 heavy weapons squads watching it. Lots of gunfire are coming from it. Rubble where holes were made in the bunker were strewn in piles along the floor. Halbrean stopped "This is where we need to be. Before the artillery was silenced they managed to hit this part of the bunker. They broke through the weak line and recently got in. They requested our support, prepare for combat. Ready sword and shield" Halbrean spoke in the VOX. They entered through the rubble to find the bodies of dozens of PDF soldiers mixed with cultists. Halbrean continued forward, his squad behind him. Sachael was looking around "Damn this is one hell of a mess. Shame we missed all the action." Sachael said, and Casios replied "I know. Well, I'm assuming we will find some more soon. Hopefully they hit a pocket of resistance further on." Tatrasiel looked at them and chuckled "I'm sure we'll have plenty of chances to kill some cultists." Halbrean was silent as they rounded a corner. Gunfire was heard further down as they started jogging down the hall./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Comfortaa; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" A PDF position was holding back a group of advancing cultists. The Heavy stubber cut down a number as they tried to make a push, the hellguns blasting away. Halbrean charged through a door and slammed a cultist with his shield, as he cut another down with his sword. The squad followed, Sachael taking autogun rounds on his shield as he revved his chainsword, and tore him apart. They cut down the group, Tatrasiel's sword covered in blood as the mangled body of a cultist fell. Halbrean continued forward, towards further gunfire as a group of PDF soldiers reinforced the checkpoint, as they called for more reinforcements to take back the area. Halbrean was talking with the Marine sergeant dealing with the advanced defense of the Hive, Force Commander Bariel. "You must help take back the wall. There is only 1 breach left that is challenged. PDF forces are unable to take it back and are still repelling attacks at other points of the wall. Help seal that breach and regroup by the Governors spire. Clear route and map will be forwarded." Bariel told him. Halbrean responded "Affirmative Force Commander." He opened a VOX to the rest of his squad "we are going to seal the last breach, and regroup with the force commander at the Governor's spire." They responded "Yes sir." They continue forward, not encountering any Cultists for a while. The gunfire got louder as they started walking over blood. Several bullets ricocheted off of the wall as the gunfire and lasfire continued. Halbrean walked around the corner as a cultist was cut down by the heavy stubber. The PDF soldier stopped firing and took this chance to reload as the rest of the Astarte squad rounded the corner. What cultists were left tired to run but we're cut down mercilessly. The scouts continued as more PDF squads came escorting sappers who were going to try and reinforce the hole, as they have been doing where the astartes came in from. Tatrasiel looked around, blood dripping from his chainsword at the carnage. Body parts and guns spread along the floor, the walls caked in blood from both the PDF troopers and cultists. They entered through a door that had been blown open and saw the mangled bodies of more PDF troopers. A guy with short black hair had his Helmet across the room and half his head blown off. A head with long red hair was separated from her body as others were strewn around the hallway. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Comfortaa; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Halbrean took his power sword and cut open a door, kicking apart the pieces and was met with gunfire. Cultists opened up as he ran through and took cover. Tatrasiel and the rest of the squad followed as he took out his bolt pistol and shot one. He fired several more times as his sergeant grabbed his shield and went around. The squad followed as tatrasiel put the pistol away and grabbed his shield. Halbrean slammed one with his shield and cut another in half with his power sword. Outside a cultist transport slammed into the ground, exploding on the hard ground sending shrapnel everywhere, which shredded several cultists. Tatrasiel cut one down and turned to another as autogun rounds shattered on his armor and shield. Soon all of them were dead and the PDF troops started setting up fortifications. The sappers started repairing what they could and set up physical shielding and heavy weapon mounts. The scouts ran back as Halbrean opened up his VOX "Force Commander Bariel, we've secured the zones and are moving to support you. Any updates on the situation?" He waited for a response "Halbrean, the cultists have been pushed from the western spires but have had breakthroughs in the East. They have heavy armor with them along with chaos space marines. more of the local population has risen up and are fighting. Imperial navy vessels with Imperial guard support will be arriving shortly. Continue to regroup with me at the governor's spire before we move out." He ends the transmission and Halbrean relayed the message to his squad. Tatrasiel spoke up "do we know how many by chance? Did he give that information?" Halbrean spoke "that's a negative. We do not know numbers yet. However we do know they have only broken through in the East so there shouldn't be too many. We'll continue to the force commander." The squad spoke up "yes sir."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Comfortaa; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" They jogged through the destroyed city streets, bodies strewn about with destroyed vehicles. Gunfire and explosions were heard more in the distance, getting closer. At that point several heavy cruisers and other vessels warped in above them, the Imperial Navy vessels. They released several drop ships bringing men down to the planet. The scout squad made it to the governors spire and went to the lobby. The force commander was there with the commander of the PDF forces and the arbites captain. They walked in and the force commander looked up at the sound of the heavy boot stomps. The force commander spoke "good thing you arrived Halbrean. We were waiting for you to commence to operation. Come over here." Halbrean spoke "yes sir." him and his squad walked over. The force commander shows them the hologram of the city, he looked at them and told them the plan "we need to drive back the cultist forces. The chaos astartes arrived not too long ago and we've already dispatched one. They are currently bogged down in the heavy emplacements in the city but they'll find a way around. We need to move. I'll have you scout out the western part and then loop around to engage the cultist forces. My squad of terminators will continue pushing up the middle with me while my other scout squad pushes the East. My tactical and devastator squads will remain in reserve to support the assault. Is this clear?" Halbrean spoke "yes sir. Squad let's move out." Halbrean left with his squad while the force commander exited. Several leman Russ tanks rolled by from the PDF along with chimeras. Halbrean jogged down with his squad, the sound of gunfire getting louder. /span/p 


End file.
